


MY CHARACTER LIST

by Thesecretmrsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretmrsmith/pseuds/Thesecretmrsmith





	MY CHARACTER LIST

In order mentioned

Neville Longbottom- Head of Herbology

Luna Ollivander Lovegood- Professional wandmaker, inheritor of Ollivander's

Harry Potter- Auror and auror trainer

Professor Samuel Johnson- Our protagonist- muggle studies and non-active ancient runes teacher

Estrid Johnson- Hufflepuff teacher of Potions

Frank Abbott Longbottom- Student, son of Neville and Hannah

Robert Finch- 1st year Muggleborn

James (Jim) Vincent- Newt ancient runes student- muggleborn

Relationships

Hannah Abbot/Longbottom + Neville Longbottom (Married)

Sam + Estrid Johnson (Married)

Sam + Luna (Comet)


End file.
